Tough cookie
by MyHeartIsAnApple
Summary: SPOILER my tag for 7x02 (fluffy) "It was the first time that Lisbon had been in danger since they were together, the first time he had almost lost her, the first time that, even if only for a minute, he had asked to himself if stopping that plane had been a mistake after all.


_So I loved this episode, one of my favorite ever, this is a little tag, sorry for my english, it's not perfect..hope you enjoy it!_

It was the first time that Lisbon had been in danger since they were together, the first time he had almost lost her, the first time that, even if only for a minute, he had asked to himself if stopping that plane had been a mistake after all. He said once he would have always tried to save her no matter what, today he had seen her with a gun pointed in her head and his heart had almost stopped.

As soon as they were in her house, he held her in his arms, none of them spoke, both in silence, her head on his shoulder, Jane kept kissing her forehead. He immediately noticed a few tears wetting his shirt, and for a moment he felt relieved, he felt right, because he could be there for her, collecting her tears after a hell of a day, in that moment he could give her everything.

She tried to break the hug but he had no intention of let her go,

"No, wait let me hold you a little bit, God, Lisbon! I don't know how I could resist not to touch you in that moment when I saw you were alive and safe."

"it's ok Jane."

"No, it's not, I almost lost you today and I couldn't even put my arms around you.. Teresa I was so scared, you have no idea how much." He kept speaking in her hair.

"I know , I was scared too, but it's my job, it's not like it's the first time something bad happens to me, you should know." She said softly.

"Yes, but this time was different!"

She reached out to caress his cheek, playing with the curls at the base of his neck, "How was it different?"

"Well this time.. this time I knew how was it like have you, be part of your life, holding you during the night, counting your breaths before falling asleep, warming you when it's windy outside, kissing you awake when I miss so much your green eyes and your sassy mouth.. this time I knew what was like make love to you in every possible way, I knew your smell just showered, I knew how ticklish you are and how much you love fall asleep with your legs tangled in mine."

"Jane.."

"No, let me finish.. for a moment today I thought I was going to loose you, and I was selfish because I thought that maybe I shouldn't have stopped that plane, that you would have been safer without me and my stupid schemes, and I would have still lived happy with my fantasies about you, loving you from afar."

He saw the horror in her eyes as soon he finished to speak.

"Jane, listen to me, if something had happened to me today, you would be here without regrets right now and me neither, and believe me this is what makes me feel happy, the idea that I finally know how is be loved by you in every way, the fact that I don't need to live in a lie anymore, that I can stay with the man that I love without pretending to be in love with another one, so I will be forever grateful to you for having stopped that damned plane, not matter what it will happen. "

He feels a strange feeling inside him, like he possibly could love this woman even more than before.. but it was always like that with Teresa Lisbon, a single word and he wanted to give her the universe.

"Besides," she said leading him to the couch and sitting on his lap, "this time, I can actually have some sort of comfort after this tough day, don't you think?" She whispered in his ear.

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"What do you want me to do Teresa?"

"I want you to make love with me, I wanna feel you inside me, I wanna love you with everything I have, and I want it right now, please Patrick, I need you."

As soon the words left her mouth, Jane was kissing her almost painfully, his hands buried in her hair, Teresa seated in his lap with each leg around his hips. They were naked and in each other arms in few minutes, and they started to make love with both sweetness and passion at the same time.

"Teresa, open your eyes, look at me.. I never thought, neither for a minute that it was a mistake, stop that plane I mean.. you, you're the best thing that happened to me since that day, sorry my love."

"I know, I love you."

Later, after a long shared shower, two cup of tea for Jane, a coffee for Lisbon and a bowl of ice cream for both of them, they were in bed , in each other's arms.

"So Lisbon, how was life in prison?" He asked playing with her hair

"oh good, you know after you visited me, they were all talking about my handsome boyfriend with the vest."

"Oh so I'm your boyfriend now, interesting.."

"Yes, sometimes I use to think you are.."

"You always did like the vest, I always knew it to be honest.."

"Of course you knew it, but you actually didn't know how many times I dreamed to take it off from you.."

"Seriously Lisbon? A look in your huge eyes made me always understand everything don't worry.."

"oh right, pupil dilation!"

"Bravo, my tough cookie!"

"Jane stop it right now or I swear.."

"stop what?"

"Calling me like that, how old are you? Fifteen?"

He laughed: "Oh but Lisbon, you secretly love it, you're so hard on the outside, but the sweetest ever inside, yes you're definitely my little tough cookie." He kissed her nose.

"I'm going to kill you, I swear."

"Yes and by the way, I love your hair like that.. so messy and sexy, you seem a little irish warrior."

"Jane."

"I'm serious Lisbon, why you never believe me, I'm so offended right now."

"Jane, just close your eyes and sleep please, I can't keep my eyes open anymore."

"As you wish darling.. but Lisbon?"

"What?"

" I was mistaken the other day.. I have a plan for you, you know."

Now he had her attention, she turned in his arms looking at him. "What is it?"

"I've decided to love you for the rest of my life, without never leaving you, and also to keep tickling you regularly, every day, if that's good for you."

She smiled and kissed him softly saying against his lips. "It sounds fabulous."

"Ok then, now sleep my love."

And she did, in his arms, because in that moment she could.


End file.
